Silent Heta
by ThatStateFarmAgent
Summary: Alfred Jones, A 22 year old man, receives a letter from his dead boyfriend. It tells him to go to their 'Special Place'. It turns out, their special place is a horror filled town with a terrible past. "Silent Hill". Based off of silent Hill 2's plot.


_Silent Heta_

"_In my restless dreams. I see that town._

_Silent hill._

_You promised me you'd take me there again someday._

_But you never did._

_Well, I'm alone here now…_

_In our 'Special Place'…_

_Waiting for you."_

_-Beginning of Silent Hill 2_

I inspected my appearance in the dirt-filled mirror. I had blond hair, with a Cow Lick where my Hair Line is, sticking up as though it was trying to touch the light that was on the ceiling. My blue eyes were staring at their mirrored counterpart. They looked tired behind my glasses. In my opinion, I looked like a mess.

I stepped outside of the Public Bathroom I was in and went to look at the lake. It was somewhat covered in fog, just like everything else that I could see from where I was, but I could still see it. It wasn't as beautiful as I remembered, though. It looked gloomy. It kinda made me depressed. I decided to take out the letter I got.

The purpose in why I'm here.

I examined it. It was a letter from my dead boyfriend, Arthur. I got it a few weeks ago. Whenever I looked at it, it made my heart race.

"Are you really here, Arthur?"

I asked myself out loud. It was a question I wanted answered. Was Arthur still alive? Was he living here, in Silent Hill, waiting for me? I wish I knew what was going on.

To the left of me was a stairway going down to a trail. I followed it, making my way to the fog. As I descended further the fog seemed to get thicker. In a matter of minutes, I could barely make out what was in front of me. After almost falling twice, the fog finally lifted a bit and I could identify things again.

There was a well right next to me. The bucket was dangling in the well. I pulled it up and to my surprise, there was a red paper stuck to the side. That red paper was… odd. Just staring at it made my mind feel like someone was groping it. Like someone was searching for something. I turned my head quickly, not liking the feeling.

The trail ended at a graveyard. The gates were open, oddly enough, so I went in. I slowly walked through the graveyard, looking at the names and dates on the gravestones I passed. When I looked up after reading _Gilbert Beilshmidst, _I saw a person_. _

He had short, black hair. He looked Chinese. Or was that Japanese? I could never tell. I approached him from behind. He seemed to not notice me. I tapped him on the shoulder, which seemed to surprise him since he turned around quickly.

"A-Ah. Who are you?"

He held up both of his hands, as though he was expecting me to hit him. I backed off.

" I-I'm not going to hurt you!"

He put his hands down and stared at me with a Sorry and Confused look.

"I-I'm sorry… It's kind of a habit for me t-too do that…"

"It's okay… So, umm… What's your name?"

He looked as though it was the first time anyone said that to him. He took a deep breath and looked down.

"Kiku. Kiku Honda… A-and you?"

" I'm Alfred Jones. What are you doing here?"

Kiku seemed to be in front of a grave. It had no name or date on it. It was just blank.

" I'm visiting my mother…" He looks at the grave.

" Oh. That's great… I guess. Well, bye now."

I hurried off, leaving Kiku staring at me in confusion. I have to say, it was quite an awkward conversation. I found the gate that lead to the town and opened it. The town was deserted. No one was there. I looked around for a while, taking in my surroundings, when I saw blood on the sidewalk.

It looked like someone got beaten to a pulp and dragged across the concrete. I looked at where the blood lead and I saw… Something. I looked like a guy in a strait jacket walking into an alley. He (or she ) Was walking weird, and they were twitching constantly.

I was curious, of course. So I decided to follow the person. In hopes of getting closer to finding Arthur.

( \\ A/N: Hey there! What's up? First Fic, right here! I hope you guys liked it. More chapters to come~! It's probably going to be long/short for the next chapter to be born. Gotta keep up with homework. So I can get those good grades! Well, see you on the Interwebs! /)


End file.
